Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 1
Hawkeye Vol 4 1 Adi Granov Variant Textless.jpg * Publication Date: September 2012 * Previous Issue: -- * Next Issue: Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 2 Appearances * Main Characters: Clinton Barton (Earth 199916) first appearance Barney Barton (Earth 199916) first appearance Buck Chisholm (Earth 199916) first appearance * Villains: Jacques Duquesne (Earth 199916) first appearance * Other Characters: The Carnival Owner (first appearance, dies) * Locations: The Carnival Solicit Synopsis WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT. A new origin! New characters! New enemies! A new Hawkeye! A new version of Clint Barton presented in the MAX imprint! Can young Clint Barton survive on his own, with only a bow and arrows? Watch as he discovers the secretive Black Ops agency SHIELD, while searching for his long-lost brother Barney, and eventually uncovers a secret plot to start World War III as...Hawkeye! Issue 1 of 10! Synopsis Clint and Barney Barton's mother was a prostitute who soon died of a drug overdose, and their father was a drunk who would abuse them. Seeing Clint take up an interest in archery, he would beat him every time he missed the bulls eye. One day, Clint had enough of his father's abuse, and shot an arrow directly through a bottle of whiskey in his father's hand, but the arrow also stabbed his father, and the whiskey seeped into his wound, poisoning his blood stream and killing him. Clint had only meant to destroy the bottle. Eventually, Barney called the police on his brother, but they both escaped their run down home and then went their separate ways. Clint ran away and, now an orphan, entered a traveling circus, where he completely won every carnival game that included archery or aim, winning many big stuffed animals. At night, Clint would sleep on the stuffed animals outside the carnival. One night, he was approached by the owner of the carnival, who offered him a home with the carnival if he agreed to perform his archery skills in a show. Clint initially refused, but eventually let down his defenses and accepted the offer. Clint traveled with the carnival and performed his archery in a purple costume as 'Hawkeye, the world's greatest archer!' He shared his shows with fellow archer Buck Chisholm aka Trick Shot, who would continue to train Clint as his mentor, and Clint befriended his fellow carnival performers. Eventually, it was revealed that fellow performer Jacques Duquesne aka Swordsman (obviously an expert at sword fighting) was using the carnival's money to hire people to run drugs for him and buy and then sell drugs. The owner of the carnival was going to fire him and report him to the police, but Swordsman beheaded him with his signature sword, and Clint arrived too late to save the man who had years ago offered him his first true home with the carnival. Swordsman attacked Clint, but Trick Shot arrived to defend his prodigy. Swordsman's superior strength prevailed, and he forcefully injected Trick Shot with heroin, causing him to quickly have a physical need for it. Swordsman offered to give him his entire stash of heroin if Trick Shot left and never returned, and he desperately agreed. Eventually, the police arrived, and the carnival was shut down for good, and everyone there that night taken in for questioning, but Clint escaped, taking only his performing costume and his bow and arrows. He went to the closest city: New York. Category:Hawkeye MAX Category:Comics Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Barney Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Buck Chisholm (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Jacques Duquesne (Earth-199916)/Appearances